iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Umber
House Umber of the Last Hearth is a noble house from Last Hearth in the North. They are sworn to the Dreadfort and House Bolton, though their loyalty has remained questionable since the events of the Red Wedding and Siege at Winterfell. The head of the house is Lady Yvaine Umber. The Umber sigil is a roaring giant, brown-haired and wearing a skin, with broken silver chains, on flame-red. Lands The Umbers are hardy people, tempered by the rough northern climate. They control the harsh land along the Bay of Seals, south of the New Gift and extending west to the kingsroad - a place of wild hills and ancient forests of oak and pine. Their lands include the northern Last River and the Lonely Hills. The kingsroad runs along the western marches of Umber territory for a hundred leagues. Most of their land is east of the kingsroad, but the Umbers graze their sheep in the high meadows of the northern mountains In summer. The township of Last Hearth itself is centred around a hall and two towers; the Hearth Hall (pictured below) that seats 350 men with ease, situated on top of a great cliffside; the Ironwood Tower, smaller and not as old but better equipped; and the Giant's Keep, which operates more as a home and personal hall for the Umber lords, ladies, and guests, joined to Ironwood by a broad gallery. The Hearth Hall backs onto the Godswood, an open grove where no less than five Weirwood trees grow; originally there had only been one Weirwood, but seedlings were gifted to Val the Wildling during her time as Lady of Last Hearth. The grove opens over a 75 foot cliff, keeping both the Hearth Hall and place or worship safe, for the most part. Following the betrayal of Horen Snow, both the Ironwood Tower and Giant's Keep were burned to the ground with the houses around them, killing fourteen people, including children. Lady Yvaine Umber has taken up residence in the Hearth Hall, as well as sheltering those who lost their homes in the fires. The vast majority of the townspeople of Last Hearth are lumberjacks by trade, working the forests surrounding them and the Lonely Hills, including pine, Ironwood, birch, and other evergreens. Their homes are strong timber fortifications, though built sparingly far apart for risk of fire. Few families live in the township of Last Hearth itself, instead spread across the broad lands, working selected groves. On the frequent occasion wildlings or unruly Skaggs cross the Bay of Seals, it is Umber men who defend their lands. History Amongst other possibilities, the Night's King is rumored to have been an Umber. The Umbers' proximity to the Wall puts them at risk of wildling raids and they have often been called upon to help defend against wildling raiders. Most notably, the Umbers joined the Starks in defeating Kings-beyond-the-Wall such as Raymun Redbeard and the brothers Gendel and Gorne. A cousin of Lord Greatjon Umber's was carried off in a wildling raid. During Robert's Rebellion, the Umbers followed Lord Eddard Stark to war, with both of Mors "Crowfood" Umber's sons dying at the Battle of the Trident. Although they deny it, Umber lords are rumored to still practice the banned tradition of the lord's right to first night. After Greatjon Umber proclaims Robb Stark King in the North, he, his heir Smalljon, and all Umber fighting men follow King Robb's company south to the Westerlands in the War of the Five Kings. Smalljon was murdered at the Red Wedding, and the Greatjon taken captive at the Twins. Hother 'Whoresbane' Umber reluctantly lead the last of the Umber men under Roose Bolton's banners, and Mors 'Crowfood' Umber joined the cause of Stannis Baratheon. The young heir to Last Hearth, Torren Umber, joined his great-uncle Crowfood at the Wall. Whoresbane lead three hundred spears and a hundred archers south to Moat Cailin, and later commands the Umber contingent at Winterfell. The Umber men under Crowfood camp outside Winterfell, and blow horns to disorient Bolton's men inside the castle. Trenches dug by Crowfood's green boys kill several Freys during the Siege, but ultimately, they and Crowfood are slaughtered when Baratheon's numbers are overwhelmed. Whoresbane was killed for turning on Roose Bolton during the siege. At the Wall, during the confusion following Lord Commander Jon Snow's murder, Torren Umber stole Val the Wildling Princess away, proclaiming it for her own protection. He fell in love with the wildling girl, and spent the rest of his life defending himself from her. They wed after the events beyond the Wall ended the White Walkers, and had just one child. Torren's marriage to a wildling become a point of contention from Umber subjects, who have historically spent their lives defending themselves from wildling attacks. Yvaine Umber is the current ruling lady of House Umber, and following the death of her predecessor and uncle, did not attend the Great Council, or the meeting at the Dreadfort. She has yet to swear fealty to House Bolton. Family Tree * {Smalljon Umber}, died at the Red Wedding * {Lord Torren Umber} * {Val the Wildling} ** {Lord Vorick Umber} *** {Lord Jon Umber}, died 367AL **** Horen Snow *** Lord Commander Patrek Umber **** Lady Yvaine Umber Household * Master At Arms Lord Alesander Lake ** Daenerys Mollen, his wife *** Daella Lake, their daughter * Maester Elron, an elderly man of 60 or more years, and the councillor, healer, and scribe for house Umber. Originally from the Riverlands, Maester Elron was chosen to serve house Umber due to his skill in the Silent Language. * Stenryr, a lowborn boy of 19, and acolyte of Maester Elron. Born and raised in Last Hearth, Stenryr's mother has saved every cent they have earned working for the Umbers so he might eventually travel to learn at the Citadel. * Brynja, a lowborn girl of 24, and servant of Yvaine. She is the older sister of Stenryr, and has recently been sent to the Stark host near Barrowton to continue serving Lady Umber following the birth of her first daughter. She is the only other female influence in Yvaine's life, and the closest thing to a friend she ever had. Brynja was the one to provide the Lady of Last Hearth with Moon Tea, and is steadily fluent in the Silent Language. Brynja acts as Yvaine's translator where Lord Lake or Maester Elron cannot serve. She is not open for claiming. Category:Northerner Category:House Umber Category:Houses from the North